Dwarf Red Bulborb
Notes Reel Notes Although similar in appearance to bulborbs, these belong to a totally different species. It not explained why. Olimar's Notes Although initially identified as a juvenile red bulborb, groundbreaking new research indicates that this creature is in fact a member of the breadbug family. A close relative of the vanilla breadbug, it escapes predation through mimicry. Unique adaption of the red bulborb's crimson coloration allows the species to safely commingle. Such effective adaptation and obfuscation by a prey species is rare, indicating this clever creature is a master of mimicry. Louie's Notes For a blissful bisque, mince the entire beast finely and stir in with heavy cream, artichoke hearts, and a pinch of black pepper. Heat slowly until piping hot. Mmmmm... Rich and creamy! MR These common enemies return as common as they used to be. PikSpore They appear in many caves, and retain their scream attack from Pikmin 1. BUT SEUEL IS PIKSPORE2 SOLE ALL NOT EAT PIKMINS Olimar's Notes "A prime example of the wonders of evolution, this breadbug species mimics an adult red bulborb to avoid predation. Dwarf red bulborbs are very social animals, often hunting in packs of three, and if threatened they will let out a loud scream that wakes up any nearby bulborbs." Ship's Notes "This disgusting little pest imitates a bigger disgusting pest. Olimar seems to love storing dead specimens inside my pod for "scientific reasons". Absolutely sickening! And when they start to decompose, '''eugh'!"'' Pikmin: New World Olimar's Notes "I have been to the Pikmin Planet several times now but no matter how many times I visit here, I am sure to see this creature. It is very distinct, being a member of the breadbug family that has been able to successfuly mimic a member of the grub-dog family, in this case a red bulborb. However, due to being a breadbug, the dwarf red bulborb is far smaller than its object of mimicry. It may actually be trying to mimic a young bulborb in its third stage of development. This may explain why several recovered specimen's DNA samples turned out to be a bulborb's. Louie's Notes "Grind up the rotund body and mix with onions and garlic. Form into loaves with pieces of bacon and then bake for several minutes. The resulting meatloaves will satisfy even the pickiest of customers. Sagittarius's Notes "This creature makes a great pet and is always willing to eat whatever it is given. It is easy to house train but requires alot of attention. It goes well with any larger pets and never quarrels or gets into fights with them, but will sometimes get agressive with others of the same species. However, this simply because they compete for their owner's attention, because in the wild they get along quite nicely." Libra's Note's "Fans will scream and shout when they see this creature's adorable polka-dotted skin on a coat or shirt. Its fancy, elegant and yet satisfyingly old-timey look is enough to send everyone rushing to the nearest clothing shop to buy one of them. I, myself, have at least five such coats and in the S.S. Dolphin's built-in wardrobe. Just wait until the girls at school see me next year!" ﻿ Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish addition) Enemies Category:perilous pit Category:bulborb realm Category:carnivorous cave Category:eternal cavern Category:treetop fort Category:quicksand temple Category:petrified arbor Category:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin:Gold/Silver/Bronze Category:Bluborbs Category:Pikmin 4: Kreta 404 Category:R Category:E Category:D Category:B Category:U Category:L Category:O